<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The stars fall in our eyes by Yougaythen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938627">The stars fall in our eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen'>Yougaythen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ballum, EastEnders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A mention of James, just pure love and fluff, just them in their own little family bubble, the what could have happened proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lexi falls ill at school callum goes to collect her, they spend some time together and when Ben returns home he realises that Callum is the man he wants to marry and spend his future with. So he proposes to him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ballum - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The stars fall in our eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days through early January were always pretty empty, just lounging around in pjs all day doing absolutely nothing, and it seemed like the most perfect time. Everyone was home for at least a few days before returning to the busy lives they held, Ben held onto these moments wherever he could. </p><p>Their final day before the return to work had been long, lexi playing and emptying out all of her Christmas presents across the floor, Ben snuggled up into Callum holding onto him pretty much all day until Callum suggested that he should make lunch, lexi eager at the idea of whatever Callum would prepare before turning her attention back to the toys in front of her, Ben whining at the loss of warmth that Callum supplied. Not that he really thought it mattered but he’d noticed lexi had been slightly off colour all day, making somewhat of a mental note but knowing that she would be returning to school the following day just like he was going to work and Callum was returning to the station for his first shift of the year.</p><p>“Come on you up you go to bed” Ben told lexi, the time edging towards that of verging into the time that she would refuse to go to sleep, “cal tell him” she smiled, heading towards Callum before throwing her arms around him and holding on tight “you better listen to daddy on this one, it’s school tomorrow” he placed a kiss to her head before allowing her to detach herself from around him and watching her and Ben disappear through the door and up the stairs. </p><p>“How did you know you loved cal and not mummy?” Lexi asked as soon as she was in bed, Ben sat next to her finding the page that they left her book on the previous night. “Well I knew how much Cal needed me and I couldn’t let him go. Me and him we went through similar things and now he’s my everything, and when you are older we will explain more but me and cal we have never been in a better place than we have right now” he smiles the memories rushing through his head “so cal isn’t going anywhere” she returns “no why would you think he was, cal isn’t going to go anywhere anymore, I promise he will always be with us now, our little family” he promised, pulling her closer and placing a kiss to her head before letting go and picking up the book that had fallen into his lap. </p><p>He started to read, not how she liked it though because since Callum did some bed times to her request he did all the noises and enough to make her never want to fall asleep, the jungle or the city came alive with Callum yet with Ben it was just another set of words that he tried his best to express. “Cal is doing bedtime tomorrow” she huffed our, before laying back down into the warmth of her bed and closing her eyes to the sound of Ben’s voice. He must have only read three pages maximum before her body had fallen into dream world, the lack of chatter and movement was all the confirmation Ben needed to be able to put the book away, tidy up her remaining toys and head back down to the sofa that Callum was waiting for him on, arm tucked against the pillows at the back and a concentrated look against the tv, where his focus shifted to Ben as soon as he heard his presence “she down” he questioned, patting the sofa gently for Ben to come join him “yeah she thinks you are doing bedtime tomorrow night because I just can’t do the book right” he smiled. </p><p>The way Lexi had accepted Callum had been like no one else that had been in her life, he was favourite for all sorts of reasons, the way he would pick her up into a cuddle when she needed it, the story book sounds and the way that he made her daddy happy for the first time in a long time were among her favourites. </p><p>“What you thinking about” Ben’s face all sorts of questioning “to lay here with you until we have to go to bed” he laughs, and they both know that’s not what he’s planning, he has the same look every single time he’s thinking about his and Callums future, the mental puzzle being rearranged into places that fit almost perfectly. Yet he snuggles in closer than he has in weeks, the soft thump of Callums heart against his head mixed with the rise and fall of his breathing, the grey hoodie that fell around his sides exposing the plain white top below “you are so gorgeous” Ben speaks, and they fall into a comfortable silence turning back to the tv. </p><p>By the time it neared midnight they both knew that they had better head to bed, the next working day looming over them and the knowing that they needed to be up to take Lexi into school and start their shifts prominently in both of their minds. The weight of Callum sleepily laying against him watching the tv flicker around onto some show he’s not quite sure about “bed” Ben offers up, the sound of sleep starting to set in on his voice “hmm” is all Callum needs to reply before pushing himself up with his free hand and allowing Ben to get up first, then himself where he takes Ben into a kiss. This is his favourite lighting, the kind that’s minimal and only shows up the blues in his eyes and the less depth of features, yet they pull away hands falling together and Ben leads up the stairs, detaching at their doorway “I’m gonna check on her” he whispers, motioning for Callum to go ahead and be in bed waiting. </p><p>As soon as he cracks open the door her sleepy figure led out greets him, just how he left her earlier that night, satisfied he decides that he can leave and go join Callum to sleep, who is already under the weight of the duvet waiting for Ben to join him. He eventually slips his body under the chill of the sheets, Callum immediately took him into his arms before placing kisses against the corner of his face, before they fall into a peaceful sleep.  </p><p>“Daddy” startled him awake, bringing one of his hands to rub at his eyes, opening them slightly to be met with the dim light from the landing, their bedroom in complete darkness and her little figure shadowed in the doorway. He shuffles out of callums embrace, his arms lazily dropped over Ben’s “Sorry” he whispered, pulling up the duvet and stumbling out to see her “what’s up” he questioned, the light showing up the slight tears in her eyes “I can’t sleep” she breathes out, the sadness forming with every breath “come here, let’s get you sorted back in bed” he takes her back into her own room, turning on the light and assessing what’s happened. </p><p>“can I sleep in your bed” she questioned, tears threatening to spill “come on then” he holds out his hand, knowing that he isn’t going to get any more sleep if he makes her stay in her own room “promise me you won’t wake cal up, we both have work tomorrow and you have school” he smiles, heading back to his and Callums room. Getting back into the bed and allowing Lexi to settle next to him, Callum still fast asleep behind him, he waited for Lexi to drift off and then he followed, the peace surrounding them. </p><p>—</p><p>By the morning they are all exhausted, Lexis sleepy body pushing Ben’s back into Callum and he makes a mental note that when they are both home she can’t sleep in their bed anymore, yet Callum is up first, his alarm breaking through the silence of the early morning. He throws on a top of Ben’s and some jeans knowing he’ll change when he gets to work anyway, then Ben follows, still in bed clothes knowing he has a while before he has to wake Lexi and they leave. </p><p>When Ben gets downstairs he’s met with the most perfect person he could think of, pouring them both out drinks “that’s mine” he teased heading over to Callum and pulling at the edge of the material slightly, before allowing one hand to slip up the back and hold him still while the other travelled to his face placing kisses to his lips, gentle but needed “what time you got to go out” he questions pulling back slightly to appreciate how messy haired Callum is in this moment “soon” is all he breathes out, “I’m sorry about lex she was really shook up” he’s met with Callums smile “do you really think I mind” he returns attaching his lips back to Ben’s. </p><p>“You coming with me to drop her at school” “yeah why not, not got to be at work until 9” Callum returned. Heading back up the stairs to wake up Lexi “guess I’m doing breakfast then” Callum called after him Ben already gone out of the room far enough not to hear. </p><p>Upstairs Ben placed himself down on the bottom of the bed, waking Lexi up with a slight shake, her arms instinctively going above her head in a stretch then down to her eyes rubbing at them slightly before shuffling up the bed, meeting with Ben “morning princess” he spoke, taking her into his arms slightly and then letting her go “up and ready for school and downstairs in ten” he told her heading back out of the room and down the stairs to find Callum knowing they would both get dressed later before they left. </p><p>As soon as breakfast was done, both Ben and Callum dressed and Lexi fully ready for school after persistent begging for her to put her shoes on they were finally out in the January air, freezing around them “in the car you” Ben told her opening up the door and her jumping into her seat, as soon as she was settled and Callum was in they headed off for the school gates. </p><p>“Sammie” she cried as soon as she spotted the boy that was across the playground, dropping Ben’s hand and running over to him, his smile lighting up his face at the sight of him “must get that from you” Callum joked  “oh really” he shakes his head turning his attention back to the little girl running around “he loves her, that’s all he talks about when he’s at home” his mum sad as she approached Ben, his hand firmly in Callums “Lex is so lucky to have you both” she smiled looking down at their conjoined hands “sammie would love for her to come over at some point” she says “oh sorry I’ve not even introduced myself, not very often I see you here” she gestured towards Callum, him holding out his hand to shake with hers “I’m Ben’s boyfriend, Callum” he speaks proudly “Mia, Sammie’s adoptive mum” she smiles “I’ll message you to arrange something Ben” she says before wandering off to say goodbye to her boy, Lexi running back to them, placing kisses as the bell rings then off into class they watch her go, smile painted all over her face. </p><p>“Better let you drop me home so you can head to work then” Ben speaks after a few seconds, the coldness of the air starting to take affect and Ben almost wishes he could have taken Callum up on his offer of his coat from earlier, yet a heated car waited for them outside the gates where they jumped back in and drove back to the square, dropping Ben off at work and then taking the car Callum also headed off for work. </p><p>Around lunchtime Ben got a call from Lexis school, the phonecall he’d not needed today, hanging up from them he called Callum, knowing that he was on a break from work, “cal can you do me a massive favour, dad needs me to finish up this car and lex is sick so can you pick her up” he explained, “your the best” he returned before hanging up and getting back to work under the car. </p><p>—<br/>
“James look I’m gonna have to head off I need to pick the little one up from school” he callum told him, already grabbing his clothes and bag from inside his locker and signing out “let us know how she is” he returns as Callum leaves. </p><p>He jumped in the car heading over to the school, stepping out into the misty air, ringing the bell on the gate before being allowed in “I've come to pick up lex?” He spoke to the lady at the desk “she’s just over here, she seems pretty upset” she told him before leading him over to where she was sat, huddling into herself “come here” he motioned to her as soon as he was close enough, immediately picking her up and securing around her, as she snuggled into his neck, sniffing slightly “she can’t come back until she’s better but I did explain that to Ben” she smiled, showing Callum the way back out to the doors “bye lexi” she waved, closing the doors behind him. </p><p>He sat her on the back seat while he moved her car seat forward next to him, wanting to keep a closer eye on her, moving her into her seat and strapping her in he drove her home, the warmth of the house wrapping around them immediately. “Let me get this bottle filled up and then I’m going to get you a blanket so you can have a sleep” he chatted to himself, heading into the kitchen and ringing Ben to let him know that they were home. He was met with Lexi snuggled up around a pillow when he returned to the sitting room, ”go get your pjs on, and we can have a cuddle” he offered up to her, she immediately went up the stairs to put on her pjs. </p><p>By the time she came back down Callum had put on her favourite tv shows, not fully knowing what to do with her until Ben got home, “come here” he patted his lap, her coming over and laying her head down on his lap curling her legs up towards her chest. He allowed his hand to fall against her hair, plaiting it up slightly in her favourite way, her drifting off to sleep at the touch. </p><p>“Oh babe” Ben's face softened walking in, met with the sight of lexi asleep on Callum’s lap, “she’s had calpol and been out for about half an hour now, she was in quite a state when I picked her up” he explained “thank you, she hates being poorly especially when one of us aren’t around” he took his coat off, hanging it up and returning to Callum, placing a kiss to him “what time you got to be back for” he questioned “I booked the afternoon off, James said he would swap some hours because lexi was more important” they shared a smile. </p><p>They are lunch without Lexi, knowing that she could have something when she woke up, “do you want me to take her off of you” Ben questioned, before handing over Callums lunch “she’s okay, she knows she’s safe here” he assures. </p><p>By the time she had awoken in the mid afternoon they offered her lunch, to which to took up the offer of some toast, not wanting anything too much, “thank you cal” she spoke up between taking bites of the warm toast “what for” he asked, Ben having gone upstairs “for making me and daddy happy, he loves you so much” she smiled “well I love you and him a whole lot too” he hugged her into his side. “What are you two talking about” Ben questioned coming back into the room “you” lexi jokes.</p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon playing and letting lexi rest as much as she could, encouraging her to drink her water as much as possible, Callum making up all the voices for her toys, her laughing along, Ben taking in every moment that he had with them like this, the feeling that he wanted to make Callum his more prominent than ever, the ring filled box resting up in his bedside drawer, and he knew he had to take chance. </p><p>Callum headed out to get lexi her favourite chips from the takeaway at her request while Ben checked that the ring was perfectly there in the box how he had last left it, making lexi a sandwich to go with her chips, her face lighting up as Callum returned and Ben knew she must be feeling the tiniest bit better. They let her eat before Ben telling her that it was bedtime, Callum offering to put her down for the night, meaning he could read her book how she liked. Me </p><p>“She’s down, she said she’s still not feeling good though” he smiles entering the kitchen “come with me” Ben offers out his hand to which Callum took a hold of and followed him through the hallway into the closed off sitting room.<br/>
“Woah” he breathed out, a formation of tears forming in his eyes, “You did all this for me” he places a kiss against Ben’s lips “of course” he jokes as Callum pulled away. They move over towards the table, Ben has led it out with a tablecloth with candles placed through the centre and their chairs facing opposite each other, </p><p>“Lex told me what you told her about me” he takes Ben’s hand into his own “she said that you told her I was your everything” he dips his head down “that’s because you are, she thought you were gonna walk out of our life too and she just needed to know you weren’t going anywhere” placing his fingers under his chin to lift it slightly, a pink blush forming on his cheeks. </p><p>He pulls out Callums chair gesturing for him to sit, heading back to the kitchen to pull Callum’s favourite from the oven that Kathy had made, knowing Ben couldn’t make it without Callum’s help. </p><p>“You never do something like this, it’s always me doing this for you, what’s up?” Callum jokingly asked, smile forming before he dipped his head down again, “just wanted to treat you” Ben returned placing Callums plate down in front of him then returning to his own seat with his food.<br/>
“My favourite” she smiles, wine glass in his hand and he knows that he will be slightly out of it by the end of the night. Ben offers a smile patting the box that he’s hidden in his trousers pocket, surprised that Callum hadn’t noticed. </p><p>They chatted lightly over dinner, about their future and about lex, the happiness bubbling around them while the little girl slept on the floor above them. Yet as soon as Callum had finished Ben offered up his pudding, the nervousness building instantly at the idea that he could be only moments away “okay” Callum returns, Ben heading out of the room to grab the puddings. </p><p>He pulled out the box one final time, his eyes scanning over the golden band that fell encased in the black lining of the box, snapping it shut he returned it to his pocket, grabbed the bowls and headed back to where Callum was waiting, sipping gently at his wine glass. “Anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look right now” Ben smiled, approaching the end of the table, placing Callums dish down, picking his head up from under his chin and kissing gently at the man “only you have ever seen me like this” he returned, giggling slightly as the alcohol started to take over and Ben knew he had to work quickly to not let the alcohol take the moment away. </p><p>“I have something I need to ask you” he blurts out and the immediate regret falls upon his face “go on” Callum smiles turning his chair around slightly so he’s facing Ben. He pulls out the box and drops to one knee, realising how small he looked in this moment “marry me cal” tears pull into the corner of his eyes “every single moment I love you more and more and I can’t go another moment without you being here, and when I thought I was gonna lose you I knew I had to secure you here. We don’t have to rush anything further whenever you are ready and both me and lex want you in our lives forever” he gestures between them “us” he offers out the box as the tears start to fall from Callums eyes, Ben’s mirroring his “Sorry” Ben starts to pull the box back “of course I want to marry you” Callum confirms, Ben pulls the ring from its hold in the box, “future Mr Mitchell” he jokes which received a head shake from Callum “I love you babe” Ben starts “I love you too” Callum returns, lips crashing together where their arms intertwined around each other’s body’s. The security of each other right there to hold forever. </p><p>They eventually fall apart, Ben bringing his thumbs up to wipe at Callums tear stained cheeks, the warmth that fell from them paired with the natural blush of his cheeks heating up his whole face “so much for pudding” he jokes, hands still secure around Ben’s head, thumbs swiping under his eyes. “I can’t believe you just did that, look at me I’m a mess” he laughs, “you didn’t suspect it” Ben questions “of course I didn’t I just thought we were having a nice dinner” “oh so this wasn’t nice” “the best day of my life” he pulls Ben back into a kiss. </p><p>They ditch the pudding heading straight up the stairs “did she know” Callum questions as they lay in each other’s arms “of course she didn’t, only me” Ben smiled. </p><p>They shuffled down the bed together “who are you gonna tell first then” Ben questioned, running his fingers around the band “well I guess lex should know first and then yours and my family” he smiles, attaching their lips back together smiling into the kiss. </p><p>They had been waiting for this their whole lives, the stars that fell in their eyes that night were enough to fill galaxies, the love that was shared between them, the vow to protect each other forever, sense of family and freedom they both brought to each other. It was just them and the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this when we got the original spoiler and I know things have changed but I couldn’t leave it how it was. </p><p>As always kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>